


You're mine

by Ethel09



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethel09/pseuds/Ethel09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people wanted to own Neal. None succeeded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts), [ayam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayam/gifts), [love2imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2imagine/gifts).



He was sleeping peacefully at her side. She let her eyes roam up and down his perfect body, lingering on his handsome features, on the well-defined muscles of his torso. He looked so innocent in his sleep… A strange feeling washed over her, half predatory, half protective.

"You're mine now", she growled slowly. A _nd agent Burke would have no other choice than to let him go._

Rachel Turner was used to taking what she wanted, whatever the price (a price paid by other people, most of the time). What she wanted now was him. He was supposed to be only a means to an end, when Hagen had told her about Neal's exceptional skills and cleverness. The man they needed for that so very special operation, which was both a heist and some kind of scavenger hunt. Neal had not disappointed her on either aspect.

Except that he had become more important to her than her goal itself.

The very moment she had realized that he had become her major priority was when he had stood in front of her, confessing to her all about his past. The vulnerability in his eyes, expecting rejection, yet pleading for acceptance, had made something crumble inside of her, had melted her frozen heart. She knew what a major step it had been for him to put himself at her mercy in such a way.

It had taken all her long-held professional training to disguise her emotional reaction into the measure of surprise and betrayal that was expected from sweet, law-abiding Rebecca. She had melted into his arms as soon as it had been plausible to. She had even been on the verge of telling him who she really was, but she had stopped herself in time.

Neal Caffrey, that chivalric, hopelessly romantic guy, couldn't love Rachel, the ruthless hired gun. The girl he loved was the gentle, shy Rebecca. But the relief and joy in his eyes when she had kissed him had been worth all the diamonds of the world… not that she had to give up her quest for the real diamond, either.

She knew what her new plan was, as always. One way or another, she'd have to get rid of Hagen. He knew too much, and she didn't need him anymore. Above all, he was a threat to Neal. Once it was done, she'd erase any trace of her former life, and would become Rebecca Lowe for good.

For him, she was ready to embody the little scholar as long as it would take. It wouldn't be that difficult. She had taken care of herself all alone for so long a time. It was not that bad to have someone for whom you were the fragile one, someone who had made it his mission to protect you.

Poor darling, with his scruples about dragging her into his life, about his past deeds, if he knew how innocent he was, compared to her! She'd have to make him understand gradually that she was not really what he thought, step by step, so as not to freak him out. Then he'd understand what a team they could make: his brilliant mind and his talents being matched with her ruthlessness and her fighting skills… they'd be invincible.

First, she'd have to snatch him from Burke's clutches, of course. But that wouldn't be the most difficult. The most difficult, she knew, would be Neal's inner goodness, his reluctance to harm anyone. She had no idea how such a weakness had become another reason to find him so endearing. She only knew that she wanted him, and would have him. She could sort all the rest out later.

 

***

 

She dropped the gun in the sea, then looked down the cliff, listening to the police sirens closing.

She didn't turn around to look at him. She had already seen in his eyes the wall that was now between them.

She had only to take a few steps to touch him, yet it was as if he were miles away.

She had hoped she could still reach him when she had seen him at the prison. But she knew now that the people she had killed had separated them more surely than any concrete wall or barred door. What was left to fight for?

She realized now that she had never understood who Neal Caffrey really was, and why, whatever she'd do, she'd never be able to reach him anymore. Because she and Hagen had been able to manipulate him for a while, she had underestimated him.

But even temporarily helpless and forced to do things he didn't want to, even under someone else's thumb, Hagen, Burke or herself, Neal would always remain faithful to what he was, he would never surrender. He'd never be the predictable, always law-abiding citizen Peter wanted him to become, nor her ruthless partner in crime. He would sometimes pretend to go with the flow, but he would never really give in.

Ultimately, he answered to no one but himself. He had his own code of conduct, and would respect it at any cost, as resolutely as Burke would enforce the law, as fiercely as herself had pursued her goals. And he was, ultimately, the one who had broken her.

One look in his eyes, and nothing mattered anymore. Not even a lifetime in prison.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks, once again, to ayam for her careful reading and her support.


End file.
